kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
078. The Butler, Giving Chase
The Butler, Giving Chase (その執事、追走, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) is Chapter 78 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary With Sebastian Michaelis gone, the members of the Blue House are obligated to fight on their own. In the meantime, Sebastian discovers that the headmaster has vanished from the spot he was reportedly seen at. He is appalled to find him at a considerable distance away. Although reluctant, Ciel Phantomhive introduces another strategy that Sebastian had schemed some night before. Sebastian had disclosed to him his plan which involved Lau, and admitted that it is not a very sophisticated method but it would charm the boys that have been sheltered from the outside world. Edward Midford, as well, fails to hit the ball, and the distraction is credited to Lau's "shameless" group of girls that prominently display their legs. Edward is unable to focus, and Ciel muses that the plan is greatly effective; in addition, the students of Blue House all have bad eyesight so they do not notice. Herman Greenhill is next and he grows flustered, and Ciel soon discovers that the plan works even better on him. He thinks to himself that the plan has surprisingly worked well, and supposes that he should have expected it from a demon like Sebastian who knows all about human desires. A supervisor of the match angrily tells Lau and his group to leave, stating that it is forbidden to observe the game in such lecherous clothing, and Lau lies that he does not understand English very well. Ciel is confused as to who protested to the group, since the Green House seem as though they have enjoyed it. Meanwhile, Maurice Cole, the informer, is standing by the sidelines, as the supervisor drags Lau away; he is infuriated that everyone is enamored by the flashy women. On the other hand, Sebastian is preoccupied with catching up with the headmaster, who is switching locations at a very abnormal and expeditious rate. A few nights ago, Ciel had prompted that they devise backup strategies in case the initial ones do not proceed as smoothly as they envisioned them to. He told them to protect the wicket with the bat entirely, and not swing at all. And thus, when Lawrence Bluewer is up next, he is strictly on the defensive, and he manages to rebound the ball into the ideal angle; this technique he coins as the "Sword in the Stone." Subsequently at the critical point of the game, Ciel is selected next to bowl, much to Cheslock's surprise. Ciel deliberately signals the batsman to crowd around the outfield. Meanwhile at the elaborate staircase, Sebastian muses that it is strange that the headmaster can escape him. He observes that it is as though he is purposefully evading him, and decides that if the headmaster has noticed his presence there is no need to hold back. He swiftly climbs the steps and hovers near the ceiling. Stretching out his arm, he attempts to grab the headmaster, but instead he only manages to grasp his hand on his coat; the headmaster has disappeared. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Edward Midford *Coward *Lawrence Bluewer *Clayton *Johann Agares *The headmaster *Herman Greenhill *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Lau *Ran-Mao *Mey-Rin *Maurice Cole *Baldroy *Finnian *Tanaka *Soma Asman Kadar *Gregory Violet *Cheslock Navigation es:Capítulo 78 it:Capitolo 78 pl:078. Ten kamerdyner bierze udział w pościgu! Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc